First Time Parents
by DannyPeetaHaymitchgirl20
Summary: When Peeta and Katniss find out about the pregnancy of their first child they know that this is going to be a rough ride. (will contain sex)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or it's characters because if I did I would have added this in the book. Enjoy.

Chapter one

Peeta had seen that I was acting differently all week. Even on his 24th birthday I was acting very cranky. My mood rarely left anger and normally stayed there unless Peeta made some romantic gesture toward me, like when he brought me breakfast in bed. But I have to admit that I have been a complete grouch. Whining at every little thing. But Peeta didn't mind, he just tried to calm me down enough to curl up with me and rub my back.

Haymitch definitely noticed the changes in my mood and my eating habits. I would sometimes stalk to the fridge and steal a cupcake or two and eat them before Peeta found me. But I couldn't help it. His cooking tasted better than ever, and was always calling me back for more.

One evening while Peeta was in the shower, I stood in the bathroom, in front of the mirror staring at my slightly thicker waist. Hearing the water shut off I feel Peeta's warm arms wrap around me.

"What are you looking at?" he whispered, kissing my neck.

I turn my head into his warm comforting lips, sending my cells wild with the heat he provided, "Nothing," I moan, pleasure seeping its way through me.

I feel him smile as his lips touch my neck again, "Your a terrible liar Katniss," he said, turning me so I was now facing him.

He had his boxers on but no shirt. His well defined muscles rippling under my touch as I trace the plains of his chest.

"No I am a very good liar, you've just known me long enough to work out when I am lying," I teased, planting a small his at the hollow of his throat.

I watched him smirk, pulling me over to the bed and lying down next to me, his arms radiating his warmth around my body until I am all toasty and ready to melt at his next touch.

"Come on, you can tell me," Concern flashing across his features, but vanishing as quickly as it had appeared.

I smiled a small smile, turning so my head was level with his, "I think I need to lay off your cooking for a while..."

"Why?" he interrupted, his eyebrows creasing a little.

I sighed and lift my shirt just shy of my bra and show him the tiny bump that extended from my hips. It wasn't all that noticeable. Well to tell the truth it wasn't noticeable unless you were actually staring straight at it, "I'm getting fat," but Peeta continued to stare at my abdomen. Making me feel self-conscious about my body. I begin to pull my shirt down but Peeta is too quick for me. He pressed his hand gently on my stomach, feeling how even though my skin was soft that the actual bump itself was firm.

"I'll take you to the doctors tomorrow. Just to have a check up and make sure its nothing serious," he said, but by the tone of his voice I could tell that he already knew what it was.

I arch my eyebrow wondering what he meant, but I couldn't concentrate any more. Peeta's body was a very good distraction.

I continued to stroke his chest until he gave up and began to undress me. His lips crushed against mine. Rolling over so he was on top his hand clutching my thigh. With one hand, I pushed him closer to me and the other twisted and tangled in his hair. He growled greedily, trying to undo the clasp of my bra, but he can't seem to move it. You'd think after a couple of years of having sex that he would be able to take the bra off with ease.

He succeeds in tearing the piece of clothing off me until I am completely bare. He pressed himself against me, trying not to put too much pressure on my lower abdomen. I noticed that he still had that retched piece of clothing on so I tried to relieve him from it but when I do he just grabs my hands and places them back on his shoulders, holding them there for a little before letting them go.

To be honest I am actually glad he did so because after twenty minutes I was so tired that I think I fell asleep. Peeta sighed and shuffled over, pulling the cool covers over us and placing his hand protectively around my stomach.

The next morning Peeta had scheduled an appointment with the doctors at 1PM which meant that I got a hearty breakfast. We sat on the bed, but for some reason I wasn't enjoying the meal again.

"Hey does the bacon taste weird to you?" I asked, popping some into his mouth. I watched him chew thinking about his answer very carefully. But he shook his head and swallowed, "Why what do they taste like to you?"

I didn't know but the next minute I move my tray and bolt for the toilet. Almost missing as I retched up last night's meal and the small amount of my breakfast until I was dry heaving. Peeta held my hair out of my face but his expression was quite sullen and his face ashen.

Haymitch stops by, already drunk with alcohol. He was equally worried about me to the fact that I could hardly keep anything down, but they both managed to coax me into eating a plain piece of Peeta's bread. As soon as I am finished I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth for the second time but I over hear Haymitch talking to Peeta.

"I think that she may be pregnant. Did you think of that?" He asked, his voice grave.

Peeta took his time answering, as if he were trying to make sure that I wouldn't walk in on him answering, "Yes I have, but I know she doesn't want a baby. She is terrified that the games will return and she is so worried that if they do they will reap our children..."Peeta trailed off.

Haymitch mumbled something I couldn't hear but I heard Peeta's chair scrape back as if he got up really fast to defend something, "If that's what she wants then fine. All I care about is her happiness and if she is pregnant and she is not ready then so be it," He hissed.

That shocked me, I knew how much he wanted a baby but to sacrifice his happiness for mine was painful to hear. Hot tears fell down my cheeks, did he really think that if I was pregnant that I would kill our baby just because I wasn't ready. My hand flew to my stomach and began to rub it. If there was this little life in me, did Peeta really think I could snuff it out without the slightest sign of emotion. I pull my self together quickly and entered the kitchen and sat in the chair next to Haymitch. Peeta could see that I've been crying but Haymitch was so drunk already he didn't even notice.

When the time came around, we wave goodbye to Haymitch who settled himself on the couch and began to walk to the Doctors. We walked in silence, continuing to think about what Peeta had said. Would Peeta forgive me if I did ask for an abortion, or would he hate me?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games

Chapter two

Inside the doctors, the receptionist smiled at me and waved us straight in, "The doctor will be with you momentarily."

The office was quite plain, small picture frames littered around on a small desk with a computer screen, the shelf facing the door had books stacked on it along with random files and pieces of paper. There were two chairs and an examining table and in the corner was a small ultrasound monitor. It wasn't like the large ones that you get in the Capitol but I am sure if I were to have one it would be just fine.

We sat down on the two chairs facing the desk, Peeta taking my bag off me and putting it on his lap. He tried to take my hand but I refused to let him touch me, not after what he said.

The doctor walked in, he had a strong jaw and deep set eyes, his hair black with flecks of grey and his seam grey eyes staring at me as he sat down behind the desk, placing a file in front of him.

I folded my hands in my lap, getting nervous, my heart hammering so hard against my ribcage, I thought it might escape.

"Well Mrs Mellark, I am Doctor Greyham. What can I do for you today?" He asked, referring to my new surname, since Peeta and I got married only a couple of months previous.

I was about to answer when Peeta perked up, explaining my symptoms, "She has been throwing up almost every meal, she's sleeping a lot and eating a lot more than usual."

Doctor Greyham nodded, "Right, now this might be a personal question and I understand if you don't want to answer but have you been sexually active at all?"

Come to think of it, we have been very sexually active. Since we got married it was almost every day but only recently has Peeta and I decided that maybe we should slow down. Again Peeta answers, "We have been sexually active for a couple of months."

"Have you been using protection?"

I shook my head, knowing that we hadn't used protection once. Not even on our first time.

"Okay, well I want you to take a pregnancy test," He said, rummaging through his drawers until he found a small cup, writing my name on it, "Just fill it to this line and then hand it to the nurse. The rest rooms are just to your left."

I smiled weakly and ambled out of the room. When I was done I handed the full cup to the nurse, "Right Mrs Mellark, pregnancy test, yes?" she asked, her green eyes piercing into mine.

I nodded as she bustled about in her office and told me to go back to the doctor's office and said she would be back as soon as she had the results.

I took my seat back next to Peeta, slipping my hand in his just for that little extra support even though I had ignored him earlier.

After a couple of minutes of tense silence the nurse handed the doctor the results. He looked them over and his eyes brightened a little, "Well, Congratulations Mr and Mrs Mellark, your pregnant!"

Peeta let out a deep sigh of relief, squeezing my hand. I glanced into his eyes, seeing the bright smile on his face although it didn't quite reach his eyes. I smile too, not knowing whether I should say something now or wait until we get home.

"Right, Mrs Mellark, if you'll just come over her and hop up here then we can see how far along you are," Doctor Greyham said, gesturing to the table.

I laid on the table and pulled up my shirt and tucked my trousers under the tiny bump that had started to form from my pelvic area.

"This will be cold," he said, squeezing some blue gel out of a bottle and onto my lower abdomen. I gasped, not expecting it to be that cold. It was like in the winter when Peeta and I decided to have a snowball fight and he came up behind me and put snow down my back. Peeta was standing just by my head, squeezing my right shoulder. Doctor Greyham then put a small device onto the gel and began to move it around a little and the screen near our heads came to life.

"There you are. Your about twelve weeks and the baby is looking good. Measurements are fine for its age. Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" he asked, his voice soft.

Peeta and I nodded and watched as he switched the devices and put the wand to my abdomen again. He moved it around a little before we could hear a rapid, tiny heartbeat. It was so tiny and fast that I thought that if I wasn't paying attention, that I would miss it completely.

The doctor nodded and smiled, "You have a strong little one in the oven," he paused. Peeta chuckling at the baker reference, "Right so your next appointment will be when you are around eighteen to twenty weeks pregnant, that's when we will be able to tell the sex of the baby."

I zoned out, watching as Peeta began to scribble the date into his diary as I was rubbish with dates and was more likely to forget if I was told straight out.

I wiped the remaining blue gel of my abdomen and then sat up, Peeta taking my hand as I grabbed my handbag and said my goodbyes to the doctor and made our way out of the doctor's surgery.

Peeta enthused about the baby as we walked home, making out that he was going to decorate a room for the baby, build the crib and make the nursery for the baby. I listened quietly and "mmmed" and "Ahhhed" at the relevant times, but to be honest, I was scared to say anything to Peeta in the fear that I might breakdown into tears.

When we got home, I sat at the kitchen table and nibbled on an apple that I had pulled out of the fruit bowl. Haymitch heaved himself off the couch and flung himself onto the chair next to Peeta, "Well, has she got a bun in the oven" he asked, the tone of his voice making me flinch.

I nodded once and rose from the table and walked up the stairs just wanting to be alone. When I was in my room, I threw myself onto my bed, wrapping my arms protectively around my stomach and I cried.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games

Chapter three

After an hour or so, I heard the front door close. Hoping that Haymitch had left so Peeta would come up the stairs and ask me what was wrong. But he didn't, and I just prayed he didn't leave me to go to the bakery and leave me with Haymitch. I sat up, keeping my arms around my abdomen and walked out of the room, tiptoeing down the stairs to find Peeta wearing my favourite apron which I had got him for Christmas "Kiss my Buns", and was baking by the smell of it. I stepped into the kitchen, he looked up from his kneading and clapped his hands together to remove as much flour as he could before making his way to me.

"Katniss, are you alright?" he asked, cautiously approaching me. It was as if he thought I was going to hurt him, which in all honesty I might have if he wasn't careful.

I didn't answer, I just wanted to check where he was, not that I wanted to talk to him. So I turned around and stepped toward the stairs but I felt his warm hands encircle me before I had the chance to make a quick getaway.

"You really think I am that cruel and heartless that I would kill our baby?" I hiss, venom dripping from my voice.

Peeta took a step back, his hands still around me. His features hardened into a frown but his voice was still soft when he spoke, "What do you mean? Where did you get that from?"

I laughed, and it frightened him. Frightened him enough that he released me from his grip and backed off completely until his backside bumped into one of the wooden dining chairs, "You know full well where I got that from. I heard you talking to Haymitch this morning."

Peeta hung his head, some of his lush golden hair falling over his forehead, "You weren't supposed to hear that," he said softly, not raising his eyes to meet mine, "Katniss... I only said those things because I know how scared you are. I know that you are constantly worried that some idiot will bring the Hunger Games back. But to be honest sweetheart, nobody wants them back so I don't know why you are worrying so much."

His eyes glint with anger, this I had to watch because there was still tracker jacker venom in his veins and if I set him off, I would loose my Peeta.

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, "Look, if you don't want the baby then I will schedule another appointment for to get an abortion."

I gaped at him, tears sparkling in my eyes and I tighten my arms around my abdomen, "Peeta, you know why I am worried, it only takes another crazy bastard like Snow to set up the games again and you know what happens to the victor's children, they have to be put into the reaping whether their mother or father are victors or not. I can't and won't go through with that..." I sobbed, Peeta closing the distance between us and pulling me into a floury embrace. His warm hands rubbing my back and stroking my hair, "Don't worry, it won't happen. Plutarch will make sure of that," he whispered.

The new sobs continued to wrack my frame as I thought of the Hunger Games being brought back. When I was calm enough, I pulled away from Peeta and looked into his bright blue eyes, "If you are not ready Katniss then I will make the appointment," he said softly.

His words sunk in and I realised that, I was ready. I could handle being a mother. Peeta was right Plutarch wouldn't let the games resurface, not after all the effort it took to bring them down. I couldn't form the words to tell Peeta that, yes I wanted the baby.

Peeta waited patiently for my answer, still combing his fingers through my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed a kiss onto his lips, "As long as you are ready for this?"

Peeta's eyes lit up with complete and utter joy, "Oh, Katniss!" He said, picking me up slightly and twirling me around in his arms before setting me to my feet, "I am ready and don't worry sweetheart, I will be with you every step of the way! No matter how crazy it gets!" he shrieked, it was so loud that I am pretty sure the whole of District 12 heard him.

He crushed his lips to mine, small tears falling down both our cheeks. As he pulled away I could feel a growl rumbling through his chest. He ditched the apron, and carried me up the stairs, placing me on the bed as he removed his shirt and ripped open mine. He left my bra and stripped me of my trousers and began to plant small kisses up and down my small bump. I watched as he gently placed his head against the bump, as if he were listening to something, before saying, "Hello baby."

I sat up, forcing him to move his head, grabbing his head and kissed him with so much passion, I thought I was going to explode. But I craved more, I wanted to feel him, to feel him inside me.

He groans, a small smirk playing at his lips as I tried to strip him, "Katniss, are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

I pout, and I mean I pout. My bottom lip quivering as I tried to get what I wanted. I watched as he sighed, laughing as he finally gave up to resist me. He stripped me or my bra and panties and I take off his pants. He slowly, making sure that I was comfortable, eased himself in. I sighed, it felt so good to finally feel him again. We hadn't had proper sex in weeks and I missed him. I grab onto his shoulders, whispering his name as his lips touched my jaw, my neck, my chest my cleavage. One of his hands working its way up to my breast.

"OW!" I yelp.

Peeta instantly drew back, his face full of concern, "Katniss. Katniss I am so sorry, did I hurt you?" He asked, checking me over to find the damage. I stared at his hand that was pressed against my breast, "Honey, just be a little more careful, they are a little more sensitive than they used to be," I smiled rubbing my breast. He arched his eyebrow, finding me funny as he withdrew completely and puts his pants on again. I sigh, I was having such a good time and then I had to open my big mouth.

"Hey, I am not saying I am stopping. We will continue this later," he mumbles, his voice a soft and seductive rumble.

I sat up still rubbing my breast and picked up my bra, "Hey where did you put my panties?" I asked.

He smiled and walked over to the other side of the room where he had thrown my black laced panties, "Very kinky," he chuckled.

I took them back and slid them on, pulling them up so they just hid the bottom of my small bump. I walked to the dresser, not wanting to put the trousers I was wearing on because they were to tight across the bump and put on a pair of sweats and a tank top before kissing my delightful husband.

"Let's feed my beautiful babies," he said, taking me back downstairs and handing me some bread and fruit.

"Thanks," I said. There wasn't much that I wouldn't throw up, for now I could only eat bananas, apples, oranges and strawberries and his bread, the rest I would throw up.

I observed as he put his apron back on, twisting to kiss me as I squeezed his ass, "What you have nice buns."

After lunch we decided that we would pay Haymitch a visit so that I could hand him a picture that Peeta had slid into his pocket.

"So this is the little one then," he said, taking a swig from his flask. Peeta and I nodded. I wanted to slap Haymitch because after he received the picture, he lent over and put his hand on my abdomen, "You will be a great mother Katniss."

I smiled, watching as Peeta lent his elbows on the table, "Right Haymitch, how would you like to be called Grampa."


End file.
